Mistletoe
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Many things happen under the mistletoe. especially when we are talking about the Host Club. Just a little Xmas present for you all. Please review!


**A/N:**

**Just a little Xmas present. Please review!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Mistletoe**.

It was Christmas. The whole Host Club was there to celebrate it; the idea of making one big party with all of their parents at the Third Music Room was very good. They were all having fun and smiling, laughing, forgetting everything that troubled them for the whole year.

Their parents were getting to know each other and discussing their son's behave at the school – they never really liked the Host Club after all.

Kaoru sat at a bench near a window; it was all decorated with little ornaments like trees and Santas - just like the rest of the room. He was watching the snow fall, a soft expression on his face as the peace of Christmas surrounded him.

Hikaru approached him and sat by his side; Kaoru didn't seem to notice.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kaoru said as he watched the snow fall, covering the trees making everything look like a big frosted cake. Hikaru watched him smile softly at the sight and he smiled too. It was nice to see his brother like that.

"I don't think I ever said this but beautiful it is indeed." Hikaru said, smiling. Kaoru frowned before looking at him.

"You never said it because you never observed it…" But he stopped his phrase when he saw the way his brother was looking at him. Hikaru meant that he was beautiful…he probably did not even look at the snow. "I am not Haruhi you know." Kaoru said turning his attention back to the snow, troubles he was trying to ignore on this night suddenly flooding his mind. Hikaru looked puzzled and even a bit angry.

"Why would I want you to be?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru just chuckled.

"It is Christmas…a nice time to confess the true feelings you know." Kaoru said, eyes soft but sad nonetheless.

"Then why don't you tell me yours?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru looked at him in shock.

"Because you belong to Haruhi." He said, lack of happiness – even if fake – in his voice.

"I thought that too…when I realized how I was dreaming, thinking, and lusting for you I thought it would be better if I got closer to her, try to forget my sinful thoughts about my own brother…but I was wrong. There is absolutely no way I will ever forget about you. Absolutely no way I will ever stop loving you." He said and Kaoru stared at him wide-eyed all the time. Hikaru tried to look anywhere but in his brother's eyes, he looked up and he face brightened with a smile. Kaoru looked at the direction he was looking and blushed. "We really shouldn't break the tradition Kaoru."

Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears of joy as he smiled and nodded shyly, his cheeks as red as the decoration of the room. Hikaru being the seme, got closer to him, caressing his face ever so softly, eyes kindly watching him as Kaoru smiled. Kaoru closed his eyes as Hikaru did the same. Their lips connected in a soft way, lightly brushing against each other, with all the pureness of their love, more a confession than a kiss.

They smiled and linked their arms as they left the room, trying to find a more private place so they could "celebrate Christmas" Hiitachin twins style.

* * *

Kyouya sat on the bench near the window, eyes closed; he had heard enough of his father rambling about how useless he was for a day. Couldn't he leave him alone at least on Christmas Eve? All he wanted was a day of peace and by the sight of Tamaki's approaching steps; he felt he would have no such peace.

Tamaki sat by his side and watched the snow. Tamaki knew how his father was and how much Kyouya hated it. How much Kyouya wanted, even if just for a moment be accepted; just for a moment to know that his father felt proud of him.

He watched his friend with closed eyes, heavy with worry and sadness. His company didn't seem to be helping him at all.

"Kyouya…talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Tamaki said and waited for an answer. Kyouya opened one eye and looked at him, he looked sad and broken.

"Don't ruin your night because of me. Go look for someone less complicated and happier than me will you? Talk to Haruhi or something. I don't want to ruin your's Christmas Eve." He said and closed the one eye he had opened. Tamaki shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"Didn't you understand it yet? There is no such thing as happy Christmas if my Mon ami is sad. All I want is to see you smile." He said softly but apparently Kyouya was used to this "act".

"Don't waste your flirting energies with me Tamaki. Go find someone that buys it, endures it, or someone you want to be with ok?" He said and swallowed his pain. Tamaki sighed in exasperation.

"I am not wasting and I am not flirting with you…not that it would work anyway." At that statement Kyouya chuckled. "And I know you don't believe but I want to spend time with you, only you, you alone. And if the phrase 'someone you wan to be with' means Haruhi, stop with the rubbish. Haruhi is a nice girl and I like her but she does not mean that much to me I would not prefer her over you, ever Kyouya!" Tamaki said and Kyouya chuckled again, this time opening his eyes.

"You already have. Many times." He said and closed his eyes again, looking hurt. Tamaki searched for something, anything that would help him confess to his friend. He looked up and found exactly what he needed.

"If I ever did, I apologize. But I can prove to you just how much I want to be with you, look above you." Kyouya sighed and looked up seeing the small plant, a small confused look building on his face.

"Tamaki you don't have to do tha-" But Tamaki had already done it. His lips were glued to Kyouya's; Kyouya happily allowed his invasion and closed his eyes, responding to the kiss. They broke the kiss, both breathless and Kyouya smiled for the first time in a long time. "You could have broken the tradition you know…I would not have minded."

"I had to use any excuse to be able to kiss you…" He said and smirked. "Besides…I made you smile." He said and smiled kindly at Kyouya, foreheads touching, Tamaki had one hand stroking Kyouya's hair and the other was caressing his hand.

"You always make smile Tamaki; you idiot." He said and smiled and they both left the bench to chat somewhere else, "chat" about things that make Kyouya smile.

* * *

Hunny and Mori sat side by side, watching the people inside of that room, looking at everything that had happened in less than an hour. Hikaru and Kaoru were nowhere; at least nowhere they could be seen. Tamaki was clinging to Kyouya calling him mommy; everything Kyouya hates but he was smiling nonetheless.

"It seems everything worked out ne Takashi?" Hunny asked with his cute little boy voice.

"Ah." Mori replied not looking at the boy.

"Why did they all kiss here?" Hunny innocently asked. Mori showed no expression but if you looked really close you could see the faint blush on his cheeks.

He looked at the innocent look on Hunny's face and fought an urge to smile brightly at the boy. He pointed somewhere above their heads. Hunny looked up and blushed.

Mori continued to face forward trying to watch anything else but the blonde boy beside him. Hunny blushed many shades of red and his eyes kept traveling from Kyouya to Mori; from Tamaki to Mori; from anyone to Mori.

"Ne Takashi…Should we…?" He asked without really asking. Mori looked at him kind of questioningly in his own way.

"If you want Mitsukuni." He said and Hunny looked sadly at the floor.

"I want you to want too." He whispered more to himself, not wanting Mori to listen but he did anyway.

Mori was not a man of words you see. He is not used to demonstrate his feelings in words; he is more of an "action" guy.

So he did what no one thought he would ever. He looked down at Hunny a hand caressing his cheek. He kissed Hunny's lips softly barely brushing one against the other.

"Of course I want it Mitsukuni." He said and smiled.

"Takashi!!" Hunny said and jumped on Mori's arms.

* * *

Haruhi sat by the window and looked at the snow. For the first since she entered the Host Club, she was alone.

"Peace at last." She said and smiled. Finally an occasion she could be alone and just peacefully watch the snow.


End file.
